teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
January 13, 2010 Patch
:Source: Team Fortress 2 Update Released. Patch Notes Team Fortress 2 Additions *Various improvements to Spy disguise and feign death **Disguise weapons copying weapons with special animation requirements (Sword, FaN) now look correct **Spies now play the appropriate death cry on feign death based on the corpse that appears **Feigning death can now play custom death animations like a normal death (head loss, sniper shot, backstab, etc) **Feigning death due to explosive damage now has a chance to gib, like a normal death **Corpses from a feign death now use the correct wearable behavior (hats stay on, or fall off as they should) **The weapons dropped by feign death corpses now have appropriate physics and collision for their type **Combat text for damage done to Spies that feign death will now show the un-modified damage amount **Fixed Spies that feign death while disguised as enemy spies dropping fake ragdolls wearing a mask **Fixed a couple of physics issues on ragdolls created by feign death *Added convars to further customize the "play a hit sound whenever you injure an enemy" option **tf_dingaling_volume". Sets the volume of the hit sound **tf_dingaling_pitchmindmg". Sets the desired pitch of the hit sound when a minor damage hit is done **tf_dingaling_pitchmaxdmg". Sets the desired pitch of the hit sound when a major damage hit is done **tf_dingaling_wav_override". Specifies an optional custom wav hit sound. If unspecified, the default ding sound is used *Added Medic Ubersaw kill taunt *Added backstab death animations for Scout, Spy, Medic, Demo, Engineer, and Pyro. All death animations have a 25% chance to play *Updated various localization strings Changes *Removed the clamps on the "viewmodel_fov" convar *Added "viewmodel_fov_demo", a convar that controls viewmodel fov during demo playback *Force-a-Nature will now correctly knock back players on the ground *Increased minimum damage required for the Force-a-Nature to cause a knockback from 30 to 40 *Changed the Direct hit to only minicrit enemies that have been launched into the air by an explosion *Increased the rate of the Soldier's Rage generation by 40% *Reduced the duration of the Soldier's Buff Banner effect from 14 seconds to 10 *Reduced the explosive damage resistance on the Chargin' Targe to 50% Fixes *Fixed the Scout's legs twisting out of shape during a double jump *Fixed player models popping up and then down when they duck during a jump *Fixed Sniper rifle not penetrating friendlies *Fixed Bonk! Atomic Punch phase effect *Fixed rockets not being removed if they explode in func_nogrenades zones *Fixed the Sandman being able to bat balls through doors *Fixed the Gunboats absorbing damage from the Soldier's Kamikaze *Fixed the naming of non-unique quality unique items (Community Kritzkriegs, etc) *Minor fixes to the crafting UI **Changed the item layout in the crafting panel to better fit the backpack panel **Each 1 of the 4 crafting pages now shows half of 1 of the 2 backpack pages **Fixed the crafting panel next/prev page buttons being hard to use while dragging **Fixed the "equipped" label in the item panels stealing the mouse focus from the item panel itself Updated Novint Falcon settings (no effect on non-Falcon players) *Recoil/Reload force added for the Direct hit rocket launcher *Recoil/Reload force added for the Scottish Resistance sticky bomb launcher *More defined flesh hit force added for the Equalizer pick axe *More defined flesh hit/world hit force added for the Eyelander sword *Added swing forces for Eyelander sword *Added appropriate trumpet forces for BLU Buff Banner *Added appropriate trumpet forces for RED Buff Banner *Shotgun reload for Heavy & Pyro changed to feel more appropriate now *Changed Huntsman pullback force so that it goes in the right direction (was still pulling as if the Huntsman was on the left hand side of the screen, which was default until a later update) Category:Team Fortress 2 Patches Category:Contents